


Blood Roses

by beautiful_phenomenon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_phenomenon/pseuds/beautiful_phenomenon
Summary: No Magic/AUSomeone once asked her,“Don’t you remember all the fun? The glory, the riches, the drugs, all those parties, all the sex?Don’t you miss it?”She smiled at their naivety. Her eyes darkly amused at yet another soul fooled by her pretty image.“Honey, I never left it.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Warning

Warning:

This story is going to be fucked up, do not read if you have any triggers. I am not going to be posting any sort of trigger warning at all in front of any chapter, if you know for a fact that you have triggers, do not read this book. This book is not intended to be an example, nor is it intended to glorify violence, drugs, or sex.

This book is mainly going to be a Tom/Hermione story, however, they're not going to just magically be in love, it's going to take time. Furthermore, there will be absolutely no magic involved in this story, it's set in an alternate universe for a reason.

All of the characters in this book will be fucked up to some extent. Hermione is not going to be a good person, she's going to make decisions that many wouldn't agree with, however she is simply reacting to her environment and the harsh conditions of her life. Her relationship with Tom is definitely not going to be a healthy one, but there will be no domestic violence between those two. Tom is also definitely not a good person in this story, so don't expect him to turn into a good person. This is for the most part not a happy story. Life always continues after tragedy, it's not the end of the story, so I will never end any story with a tragedy.

Do not use the coping skills in this story as an outlet, they're in the story so they can be learned from, not idealized.

This is just kind of an outlet for me, please don't take offense to anything that is said or done in the story.


	2. Prologue

  
**"The soul in darkness sins, but the real sinner is he who caused the darkness."**

- _Victor Hugo_

As Hermione struggled to breathe, her only thought was that it was all worth it.

When she was younger, her father told her that when a person is about to die, their mind is filled with the regrets of their life.

Through blood stained teeth, Hermione could only smile in dark amusement for her mind was only full of satisfaction, not a single regret to be seen; just another one of his flawed assumptions of life proven incorrect.

Barty was going to be furious when he found out what she’d done, but it was necessary. It was time for it to end, it was time for the truth to come out. He’d been taking more and more risks as of late. She knew that his luck was bound to run out sooner or later, so she’d taken measures into her own hands.

Hopefully, he’d calm down enough to remember that Caden would need to be taken care of. God, she loved that little menace. He was growing up to be such a handsome boy.

Breathing slowly, Hermione closed her eyes as she felt strong arms lift her from the ground and hold her close to their heart as they ran. She smiled every so slightly as she looked up at Tom’s blurry face.

* * *

Tom ran hard and fast, he desperately hoped he would make it in time.

Hermione was losing blood fast, but he’d be damned if he let her die like this. She deserved to go down in a pool of flames, a glory which should be told for ages. She simply wasn’t allowed to die from a few measly bullets.

He tightened his grip on her small, fragile form. St. Mungo’s was going to fix this, or he would burn **it** to the ground, fuck the consequences.

Breathing violently, Tom broke through the doors of the illustrious hospital. Quickly, shoving his way past various nurses, he found Snape rushing towards him in alarm at the bundle in his arms.

“Fix her,” he demanded with a harsh glare.

Snape hurriedly began commanding a small legion of doctors and nurses, shouting orders at their heads while he moved Hermione onto a stretcher.

Tom watched the group disappear with fury, he would kill Dumbledore for this. Dumbledore would regret the very day he was born. Slowly, Tom unclenched his fists, he would do more than kill Dumbledore, he would set fire to Dumbledore’s world and laugh as Dumbledore watched helplessly.

He thought it only fair after all, Dumbledore and his ridiculous, bureaucratic pigeons had threatened the only person he loved. Jolting in surprise, Tom realized he actually did love her. He never expected for them to end up this way, definitely not the first time he met her. Casually, he let his mind slip away to the first time they met. It hadn’t been beautiful like in all those story books his mother used to read to him, in fact, he’d only thought of Hermione as a ripening prize, almost ready for his taking.

_Harry had warned him of her beauty, but he’d really only expected another bland bint. Instead, dark honey coated eyes surrounded by wild, untamable curls greeted him. Her eyes, blank and full of secrets, called to him like a bee to honey._

_Tom slowly took her in, she was definitely beautiful. He shook off his initial admiration, many women were beautiful, it wasn’t particularly important. His gaze sharpened on her form, no, it definitely wasn’t her beauty that drew her to him. No, it was the arm wrapped tightly around her waist that had brought this bird to his attention in the first place._

_Harry had been here, the Hog’s Head, a few weeks ago to assess the situation, and he’d relayed to Tom the mysterious case of Viktor’s relatively new woman. From what he could find, she’d first been seen with him last year, and since only furthered his ascent as the head of one of the largest gangs in the city. Rumor had it that Viktor valued her more than he had any other member of his “associates” except perhaps his top two lieutenants._

_Tom wanted her for his collection. He had always loved prizes, constant reminders of his victories, and she was definitely going to be one of them. He’d toss her aside as soon as she wasn’t useful anymore, but it’d be a glorious moment when he’d showcase his victory to all of London._

_Clearing his head from his future plans, Tom stepped out of the shadows, heading towards the bar where Hermione, Viktor’s woman, was headed, without the looming shape of Viktor or his bodyguards. A perfect opportunity for Tom to make himself known._

_“Hello, darli-“ Tom cut off as Hermione swiftly turned to embrace him, one arm holding the back of his head, and the other seemingly wrapped around his neck. Only, he felt a sharp blade pressed against his neck, her embrace fully shielding it from the curious eyes of onlookers._

_“Hello, luv,” The woman drawled, taking her time as she considered him._

_“Now, what is a handsome creature like yourself following a dangerous beast such as myself in unknown territory?” She purred into his ear, pressing the blade ever so gently further into his skin._

_Now this was exciting. He could easily kill her, of course, but that took the fun out of it. Besides, he found her reckless spirit just made him like her even more._

* * *

“Doctor! We’re losing her!” A nurse shouted fearfully to her companion.

“Just a second! I’ve almost got it!” Dr. Snape hoarsely called out. He was in the middle of operating, couldn't the damned woman see that by now. Obviously, he was aware he needed to hurry. He was so close though, he almost had the bullet that had been lodged in the woman's chest cavity.

“Doctor! She’s fading!” The nurse anxiously yelled back as she glanced at the patient on the operating table and her coinciding monitors.

The heart beat on the monitor flickered slightly, before the machine emitted a long, resounding sound of doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the image box and I are having issues, let me know if you can actually see the pic, it's an edit I made a few years ago


End file.
